


Sins Of The Father

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Cussing, Gen, I had this on my mind since Ecco and Jeremiah's dance, Minor Character Death, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Alexander and Bridget Wilde grow up on a lie that their father died, what they find by digging is something much more sinister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in my head for a long time. A what-if Ecco and Jeremiah had kids before he took his Chemical Bath? So here it is. Sorry if the plot is kind of blah, I didn't think all this through. Characters will be added and rating may go up.  
> This will also most likely be an AU of the next episode, but may also contain spoilers if I continue.

No one could have known they were born. How could they.. or did they care? Jeremiah and Ecco shared much more then a dance or words. They had made love in their madness, multiple times really. Safely and most of the time very unsafely.  
Ecco would find herself pregnant months after Jeremiah met his fate in a chemical vat. She had made her choice to keep her baby, her possible last piece of Jeremiah. Gotham would get the bridges re-constructed and had made her escape over them.

She'd have two healthy twins outside of Gotham, far from any possibility of someone finding her. She had a girl with strawberry blonde hair once they grew, a mix of Jeremiah and her hair color. She resembled more of her, aside from green eyes and some freckles that she must have inherited from her father. The boy.. he looked to much like Jeremiah, the green eyes, the freckles. Aside from his mother's features on his face, he was almost like Jeremiah reborn to her. His hair came in and it was red like Jeremiah's.

They were babies with a slightly insane mother, still she tended to them best she could. She treated them like they were indeed her greatest treasure.

Bridget and Alexander.. she didn't remember much of her true name since working with Jeremiah. So she had used his name.. a fairly common last name.. Wilde. She knew no one would care to suddenly have interest in babies outside of Gotham..

 

\---

Alexander grew with his sister as twins should, never finding reason to leave each other. Their mother and they lived in an apartment, his green eyes took in everything his mother did and tried to mimic, which mostly got him into trouble. Bridget was more rebellious, almost like Jerome. She sneaked around, trying to steal cookies and other sweets. Getting punished by her mother or caught only made her more sneaky. Alexander was probably to much like his father and Ecco, he was quiet and liked to read and write. 

But the problem was, he found school to slow and waste of time. He learned at his own pace, taking in what he thought was better. He learned how to defend himself along with Bridget from their mother. Never could be to careful no matter how nice a neighborhood was.

 

\---

Gotham would come into play when the twins turned ten. Their mother found herself receiving news and.. well, she cried over the phone, it wasn't sad tears, happy. She had spent so long trying to do something on the phone and laptop, he had noticed that she was trying to be a nurse and took classes while the neighbor had watched them. A nice old woman that loved bringing home cats and that the twins fell in love with every time, finding themselves longing for a kitten or two. Of course Ecco denied them on the statement that they wouldn't be here for much longer..

Seems they got their wish. They would leave their home and return to Gotham. They both had a friend or two that they had to say goodbye to on an empty promise they'd remain in touch.

\---

 

Ecco took up being a nurse at an Asylum of all places. They had expected her to be at a hospital. 

They rented an old apartment, again another promise it'd be temporary. So it meant basically: don't make any friends. At least to Alexander he found the new life much more interesting. They'd begin a new school, public.. and Alexander and Bridget found that they got bullies there and apparently realized that they were all talk or very pathetic excuses for fighters. 

Their first fight was started by a teenager that grabbed Alex's book and threw it over the fence, followed by mockery of how apparently being smart is a sign of not being a man... Bridget proved quickly that the bully wasn't much of a supposed man himself as she jumped on him out of no where and beat him down with fists and kicks. The bully was on the ground, bruised and crying. None of his group dared to share his pain. 

They got in trouble and their mother, while very annoyed by them, was more annoyed that they were being blamed as if they fought the bully for no reason. Needless to say.. the principal got what they called the Dreaded Mom talk... no one wanted that.   
Receiving no punishment and sent to class. Ecco had talked to them later how she had to call out of important work to deal with something so meaningless. "Don't get caught next time." 

They heeded it. And when the same bully tried to ambush them with five other kids outside of school, they assumed somehow they'd win without any adults.

They learned their lesson. Black eyes, and split lips were getting off easy. The one that tried to start it earned Bridget breaking his arm after twisting it back so harshly. Alexander just casually took out a pocket knife and said he could cut them easily in some places where they'd bleed out before any chance to save them came. 

Labeled as freaks was the least of their worries. No more bullies, hell the whole school feared them.

 

\---

"One could expect that freak's spawn to be as messed up as him" One boy bitterly said to Alex who looked up from his book.

Confusion crossed his mind. "Hmm? Did you breathe something?"

"You're that fuck's abomination. Jere-" The boy was quickly grabbed by the mouth to hold her mouth shut, a quiet terror came over the lunchroom, even the lunch people seemed to have heard and frozen.

"Jere? Jere who? Look we just moved here, my father died before I was born." Ecco said it herself. A freak accident, that his father was a great man, someone who was so like the twins.

"Ha, then your whore mother is lying" Alex glared at that, it should have shut the boy up, clearly this boy was to stupid to keep his foul mouth shut. And no matter what whispers and warnings. "You and your bitch sister are the disgusting children of Jeremiah Valeska! Look at his face, look at him! Add black hair and pale white skin and you have that monster!"

No one dared confirm it, no one had the time. Alex was on him. Fuck if he got expelled, fuck if he went to prison. He saw red and he wanted the boy dead, not in pain, he wanted him screaming and dying. 

And screaming he got, white teeth found him. He got cursing, called some rabid dog. His teeth bit into skin, nails leaving deep scratches. He would be pulled off by the sobbing boy by teachers and his sister..

He got in deep trouble, Ecco made sure he was suspended instead of kicked out. Since all the staff came forward that witnessed it and told the boy started it. 

Alexander was left alone, studied alone, made no friends. He didn't care. Fuck these people, these sheep that tried to bring him down because he was a smart wolf that didn't bother with being pathetic like them. He was cold to everyone but his family..

 

\---

"Mom.." He whispered finally. Bridget had long gone to bed, he had seen her struggling with the bills and shaking her head in her usual habit. He saw the old scar and felt the need to touch it, as if his touch could make it disappear. "Who was my father..?"  
"He was a good man. Near genius. He was a twin like you and Bridget" She was tired and tried to distract herself from the reality. Jeremiah was who she tended to.. he was near brain dead. The only thing he did that shown he was alive was breathe.. but is it living? She held back her tears as she shook her head. "He was strong.. he had so many ideas."

"Can I get his name?"

She looked at him. He had been told so cruelly he was the son of Jeremiah. She wanted to tell him, how she wanted to tell him he was his son, they were his children. Basically the children of a god, their savior. He had been told such awful things, lies.. how she had to hold back the need to find that brat's family and gun them down for speaking such blasphemous things to her son that was infinite times better than their meaningless lives. She smiled softly instead. "Xander Wilde."  
"Xan... you named me after him?"

"Alex? I think he'd have been proud of it. You deserve his name"

 

\---

Alex went to bed, his mother assumed he was content. He had found himself the next morning in the library looking up old newspaper clippings of the name Xander Wilde....

The information was the tip of the ice berg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe searching up on someone who's dead isn't the best idea.

"Graduated St Ignatius... ten years ago.. so twenty years ago" Alexander whispered to himself, committing it to memory. Xander Wilde, bright, top of his classes.. child prodigy. It was strange, researching a father that was long dead. 

"He was smart." He looked at the image on the page, a young man. Alex stared at him, fingers touching the screen. Uncaring if any saw this moment of weakness. His mother didn't lie when she said how he resembled him. He just had his mother's features and he didn't need glasses. The boy was smiling, seeming to enjoy his building of something Alex couldn't make out.

Finding more information, he had become a structural engineer at a business that Alex didn't care about as much. Meyer and Hayes didn't sound like much of a place he could go to and ask random questions-- and well, it would seem fate would have other plans as another clipping came up.

**Three Dead in Meyer and Hayes Shootout**

Well.. Alex looked it over. "Jerome Valeska?" He didn't understand why that interested him suddenly. He wrote down the name for the next curious feeling. 

**Grand Opening Of Wayne Plaza.**

Xander had made the plans for it, the picture shown in color to him. It was a nice sight.. but it also meant that Xander truly lived here in Gotham, maybe his whole life. It explains why his mother wanted to come back so bad. He just assumed she moved because of heartbreak.. yet she was back. 

And also just like that.. there was no more news of Xander Wilde. Nothing. Not even an obituary.. he was confused as he looked thoroughly, making sure he didn't miss something. Nothing.

Dead end. He looks at the name of Jerome, and well, he looked him up and partly wished he hadn't.

The smile.. that psychotic smile.. he almost could swear if he turned around he'd see him. Alex near backed out of the chair. 

**Jerome Valeska, 18 years old.**

"Matricide..?" He took out his phone, and looked up the word. "Killing of one's... god that is sick.. what's wrong with this guy?" Alex felt disgusted, yet he forced himself to read the disturbing articles. The Maniax, to his death, to his-

"What the hell.. revival?" No one can just come back to life.. right? He was eerily reminded of the movie he recently watched. About the cat coming back to life and then a child.. and that sent fear into him.

There was one thing striking.. and downright terrifying. Something he didn't realize until he was half way home. And he made himself look up the name again to see the picture of the madman. 

Take away the psychotic grin and.. Alex nearly threw up what contents he had in his stomach. 

Jerome looked almost exactly like Xander.. no they did look the same, just one had glasses and didn't look ready to tear your throat out and eat you or something. 

He wanted to storm to his mother, cry to his sister, yell at anyone that would listen. Why did he look like Jerome--

Not looking where he was going, he walked right into a taller man. "Oh excus... are you okay?"

Alex had no idea he was crying and worse is he hugged the stranger, sobbing. Throwing all logic and caution to the wind. He couldn't hold it in and he hated that he was crying and getting snot all over this poor man's suit.

\---

 

The doorbell rang. Bridget groaned as she took a look at what was their dinner, their mother was out late again and Alex decided to spend all damn day out at the library. She was more grateful (or hoping this was him) that he got home before their mother came home and discovered he was out past sundown.

Who she wasn't expecting was a man with her twin. Worry came over her, more so seeing her brother still sniffling. She wanted to demand what had happened. 

Alex instead ran in and up the stairs. Leaving her and the dark haired man awkwardly standing there. 

"I.. I hope he didn't cause trouble." She stammered, not knowing what to say now. Alex seemed fine, just he was sad for some reason. 

"He didn't. He seemed to have had quite a fright though. Something about someone he resembled, or being chased by Jerome Valeska." The man looked at her, as if he was trying to recognize her from somewhere. Still he kept a small smile. "Poor lad. Jerome Valeska is a scary ghost story kids tell kids nowadays." His face seemed to darken as if he wanted to add something onto the topic, but he instead changed it. "I should leave now.. this kind of got awkward"

Bridget couldn't help but laugh. "Xander does that sometimes, he gets overwhelmed sometimes. I would offer dinner but mom would come home wondering why there's a strange man in our home."

The man nods slowly, she'd noticed his face change to something else before he smiled again and turned to leave when he caught sight of someone who eyed him with tired suspicion.

"What are you doing with my kids?" Her voice was like that of a mother bear if bears could talk.

"Your son had a fright earlier so I helped him home." He looks at her, taking in her look. "Good night.. Ecco."

"I don't go by that name anymore." Her words were cold, so cold that Bridget could feel the summer heat drop in temperature.

The two walked past each other, Ecco walking inside and closing the door. Apologizing for being late and that her patient was not taking his medication. She asked of Alex. Bridget shrugged and got back to their dinner which would be spaghetti and meatballs if she could cook them right.

All in all this had been a very long day and night for the three of them, and also the stranger.

\---

 

The man had to take one last look at the house. He had never thought he'd see Ecco again, he could think it a bad sign.. yet she looked like she had so long ago, almost as if in another life. She didn't show any madness that Jeremiah led her to. He had noticed the scar, so faded but there. She was trying to live a better life.

The one thing he knew for sure. The young girl may as well have hit the confirmation nail with a sledge hammer. Xander. 

Xander had been sobbing a storm, talking of Jerome and even saying Jerome was coming for him. A ten year old on the streets of Gotham at near night.. he'd have been better with a _ghost_. 

Jeremiah left a legacy behind. He'd not kept Ecco around just out of her devotion.. did somewhere in his madness consider what they had, love? Did he and Jeremiah have a bond before the engineer went mad from the gas?  
When the boy looked up, it took every ounce of his training to not push the weeping child away in some fear and defense. 

What he knew for sure was Ecco had a madman's kids. And he prayed, how he hoped to what ever deity would listen will never be like him. But the boy was bright. Barely anyone knew of Jerome any more. Jeremiah had near bested him, near erased him from all memory except for a few, him included. He still had some scars that were done by his twin.

He looked one last time at the apartment and sighed. Maybe it was time to pay his once close friend a visit... _maybe_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. the finale broke my heart in many ways.   
> Here's major Spoilers for those that have yet to see the episode.

Ecco had to have known deep down that she had fallen pregnant with her boss' child. Maybe she didn't want to know. Hours of sudden morning sickness and emotional swings that were far beyond normal, she believed it was just her mourning.

Jeremiah had fallen into a chemical vat of his own making that was meant to make sure Gotham could never reconnect with the world, his plans foiled by the man he cared so dearly for.. far deeper then any supposed brotherly love he claimed it to be.

She had to see him, pronounced basically brain dead, yet he breathed alright on his own.. there was no reason that he wouldn't wake up. 

Her Puddin'. 

It'd have been three months that she realized she was pregnant. Her belly was showing more and she.. she felt movement. Slightest at first but it was there. She was more devastated than joyful. 

Ecco and Jeremiah had made love many times.. and well, he left her with a child. She became increasingly afraid, fearing that the GCPD would discover her and her unborn child and.. well, she couldn't bare the thought of something were to happen to it. 

Even though in truth, she felt more pain in her heart. Jeremiah left her with part of him, a gift. And she was afraid of it. She didn't have an ultrasound. 

Instead she left Gotham as soon as she was able to, no one was able to recognize her really without her makeup. She looked so normal and sane that she fit right into the people coming and leaving Gotham.

Her questions lingered. Surely she couldn't be a mother, not a good one. She was raised to take orders, to be anything but this. And the bullet in her rattled still.. reminding her also of him.

She was not Ecco anymore. It was painful to tear herself from the name, to try and even live as someone ordinary. 

A single woman that thankfully could afford a small apartment and enough to feed herself.

\---

She fell into labor and was still amazed she made it to the hospital in time before she delivered right on the street.

The baby came after an agonizing six hours of struggle. A girl, so tiny in Ecco's eyes. She had believed that this was her child, her only one. Well, until the pain came back for another hour. She quickly put the bullet in her head as the second most painful.. this was the number one on the list.

He was second born. A pair of twins, not identical like the Valeska Twins, but beautiful to her. Small and precious, half Jeremiah and half herself. 

Alexander was to be the boy's name, Bridget was the girl's.

Having them was tough on her, raising them was tougher. She had to balance a job whilst taking care of the two mouths. It was times when she spent long nights trying to calm them did she break down herself. She wanted him to see his children, longed to return to Gotham and present him the gifts he blessed her with.. even though she knew he may not react. Maybe he would.

So she made herself begin to learn to become a nurse. It would be a long road, but she had a plan to be closer to him. That and also make sure her children didn't starve.

\---

 

Alex was quiet at first. Sticking to working on projects. She had seen how much he looked like his father. Red hair, green eyes, his facial features were her's though. Bridget had strawberry blonde hair and the same green eyes as well as some freckles..   
Becoming a nurse was a long work. Once again she had a plan.. and she intended to dish it out.

Ten years it took for her to reach the path and found herself returning to Gotham with her babies that weren't really babies anymore. 

She found an opening in Arkham Asylum after she figured out with happiness but also sorrow that her love had awoken.. but was still brain dead. She was the only one to sign up and be his nurse. Using her old name that no one in Gotham, much less the world knew.

Pay was better and she was able to feed herself and children better.

Learning that Bruce had gone soon after Gotham was announced to be reconnected she supposed her boss found no reason to live...

until they were alone in his cell late one night and he laughed.. a laugh that wasn't Jerome's nor Jeremiah's. She almost didn't think it was from the man that was laughing even as he suddenly grabbed her by her throat and looked at her dark eyes with his now green blood shot ones.. 

How she remembered his eyes, green, like her children's. She believed she'd only see them in her children.. she guessed she was wrong.

He was awake, very aware.. and he had a plan. The wait was all they had.. for Bruce to return. It was just a time when he comes back.. Ecco didn't tell him of his children, maybe out of fear or that she wanted him to not know.. her own little secret.. maybe she'd tell him after all of this.

\---

She had seen Bruce at her home, talking to her little girl, and her teeth were set on edge. What was he doing?

Bruce had returned and she hadn't expected him of all people to be at her home. Clearly he was keeping a low profile, otherwise the news would have told.. so now she knew he was home. 

 

\---

"Alex.. the man you were with told me you had a bit of a fright?" She had come to his room with his dinner when he refused to come to dinner. 

Alex was quiet, not as shaken as earlier but still had a sniffle. "Mom, who was Jerome Valeska?"

The name.. the name that her boss forbid anyone to use, except her.. and now her son said the name. "He's no one. He died so long ago" 

"Why do I look like him?"

"You look nothing--"

"Mother." Alex looks up at her, puffy eyes looking into her very soul with a need for truth. "Please tell me. I saw his picture.. and why was he after my father?"

Ecco wanted to curse the news and maybe herself for thinking herself so foolish. Her Alexander, her precious boy, was so smart.. maybe to smart for his own good. How much did he know? She put her faith in the bullet and shook her head..

The bullet told her what she had to say. "He was a twin like you are. Jerome and Xander were identical twins, but I guess you know that Jerome was the bad one, born bad. While Xander was the good one. Xander outlived his brother." She looked elsewhere. Here came the most awful thing she will ever do in her life. 

Another rattle of the bullet to decide and how she wished it told her to lie, keep the lie that their father had perished after Jerome.. because in a way he did. He let his old self die as she had. Only his was with Insanity Gas that sometimes when she felt sympathetic would blame herself for not saving or protecting him from it.. would they be different now? Maybe in another universe.. maybe things were sane.

"His name is Jeremiah Valeska" She saw the shock and confusion on her son and how she wanted to put another bullet in her.. another to stop her own heartbreak, to not feel anything. "Bridget, come up here!" She called to her baby girl, they deserved this.

And so she told the story of the engineer she'd come to assist with, from getting him coffee at three am during his intense projects to being his proxy in important matters.. she spoke as simple as she could to her children. And she was sure she wanted to shatter. She had lied to them for ten years and how she wanted them never to forgive her for it, for her selfishness.

She went on.. even finally speaking of the bullet that remains in her head, that rattles and how she felt it on cold nights.

"That man that helped you was Bruce Wayne.. a man that had betrayed your father long ago, still he said he had done the right thing. That man nearly murdered your father" Her voice held only growing hatred for Bruce. "Yet.. your father doesn't wish his death, he doesn't hate him.. he waits for him. He's heartbroken.." And painful still that he wasn't heartbroken for Ecco. And she had felt jealous, still did she act on it? Never. Her boss' heart belonged to Bruce and so it will stay.. "Never trust Bruce, he wears to many masks, will use you and toss you aside when he's done. Never go near him."

Her children heard and nodded, just as shocked of the story.. it was almost to much to take in. Their father was alive and in the Asylum that their mother worked at. It added up then as to why she tried so hard to be a nurse.. for their father, her Jeremiah. "But why doesn't he love you? If you devoted your life to him.. why doesn't he love you?" Bridget asked.

Silence filled the apartment. Ecco hugged her small twins instead, eyes closed to hold back tears, face hidden between them to hide her pain. She had tried not to love him, it was business, she was his proxy.. but since she shot herself.. her love came to him. If he loved Bruce then so be it, she will be okay with it.. just as long as she can keep him in her heart..

That's fine...

 

\---

"Mommy.. please don't go." Alex had woke with the feeling of danger, something out of a nightmare. He didn't know why but he was quick to try and stop her from leaving to go to work.  
She smiled kindly down at him, petting his red hair. "Alex it was just a nightmare."

"No.. no. Nightmares fade, this is a bad feeling. It isn't going away. Please just today stay home with us." Alex was almost begging her, it would confirm nothing was wrong. "Please mom.." He whispered.

Bridget had the same feeling, it was not a good one. She didn't believe it was anything besides just a bad morning. Still she couldn't blame her brother for being afraid.. while she also had never seen him so desperate before. And that scared her more.  
"Your father has a plan that will be set in motion. I'm needed there with him. After all this, you will both finally meet him. He will love both of you so much, kisses and loves for twinskis" She kept her smile as she kissed them.  
"You two have a good day at school. I promise you, after this, we will be a proper family."

Alex was behaving as a child should, longing to stay with his mother, to keep her. Bridget had to be the one to pry him from her, promising that it'll all be okay.

Ecco watched them. The boss will love them so much, his babies. She gave them another long hug, closing them in with her warmth and kissing their heads. "I will be here whenever you need me"  
And she left them, Alex staying on the steps longer, watching her mother turn the corner. "Be safe mom"

 

\---

When she didn't come for dinner, it was normal. Sometimes she had to leave them for the whole night. They were able to make food for themselves.

What they didn't expect was a knock at the door in the morning. Bridget answered and there was a man with a badge that was from the police, who talked to her..

Alex came and heard the words that would shatter their lives and leave them in a dark world where no light could shine through..  
"Is your mother named... Ecco?"  
"Y-yes?"

Jim saw Jeremiah within them.. but not the monster he'd become.. not this J that had nearly killed his daughter. Not the man that killed his own assistant... 

What he saw was the engineer, maybe more innocent, more childlike but that's what he first saw. And suddenly telling them the tragic news became that much harder.. and memories of the night Bruce's parents were murdered came into his mind.  
"She's dead"

Alex's first words, they were devoid of all emotion, eyes staring ahead. "Who killed her." 

Jim looked at the boy and once again was reminded of the monotone voice Jeremiah had so long ago. "According to witnesses, it was a man.." He looks down. "It was Jeremiah Valeska."

The world shattered than. Their own father, their supposed greatest father in the world.. killed-- murdered their mother. 

"He has been subdued and is back in Arkham."

 

\---

The twins were in grief and rage for the weeks. They were underage and thus were not allowed to live on their own. No sane family were around. Foster Care was all that they could do.  
Bridget ran away the first month after stealing everything valuable, she could not be caught.

Alexander made himself remain, going through schooling. Grief and loss was to much.. so he decided to feel nothing. Only that felt right.

He found himself at his mother's grave, always sad that they carved the name Ecco into it given that she was known by nothing else. Only then did he feel it all, all the loss, the pain, and damning himself for not trying harder. "It should have been me." He whispers.

"We all think that." 

Alex turned quickly to the man that wasn't there before.. the same man. Bruce Wayne and he finally caved and began hitting him. "This is all your fault! You should have just been Jeremiah's friend! Lie for all I cared, pretended! You ruined so many lives by not doing this!"

Bruce took the punches, and remained silent as the boy tired himself out. Never had he thought he'd return to this graveyard aside from seeing his parents. At least things were different. The boy's hits grew weaker and he cried once again. "Terrible things happen.. your father.." He breathes in. "He may be my greatest failure. I often think if I did do or say something different than we won't be here."

Dark eyes looking upon the red hair. "I could have probably been able to save him if I tried harder."

"I want him dead.. he survived because some damn man dressed as a bat gave him mercy. If it were me I'd have given him the same bullet he put through my mother's heart."   
"Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes! No! I don't know.. he had used her for years and just.. he killed her. Now where are we? She promised we'd be a family.. he doesn't even know we exist"  
"And that is good. If he knew you existed.. he'd have probably murdered you to. I don't know.. I just know that Jeremiah died when he was sprayed and his soul was destroyed as soon as he hit the chemicals. What he is now.. is not and never will be Jeremiah, if you see him, please know that whoever Ecco loved had died long ago."

Bruce took the boy from Ecco's grave, far from the place of his sorrow.

Wayne Manor would get a new guest where his sister was enjoying tea and a little chat with the butler that Alex would learn quickly was Alfred. 

"Another guest, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, um have you ever tried grilled cheese and branston pickle sandwiches?"

"Um.. no?" That was an odd question with odd images in his head. So the twins would be introduced to a new sandwich that they oddly found themselves enjoying more then they should have.

Maybe Bruce could start over with not Jeremiah but the last innocence he left behind. The twins were once again joking about little moments. Yes, maybe Bruce can take care of them instead.. all the while protecting the city.

Of course they were driven home.. well Bridget was already happily running the streets again and Alex went back to his foster family that had been worried, but with some explanation they forgave it as long as Alex promised he'd tell them next time.

Maybe he did wish the worst death on J, maybe he wanted him to rot for ruining their lives. But one thing he did do right, he got his children to become friends with Bruce Wayne, and maybe, just maybe that was a better revenge.. to succeed where J failed.


End file.
